rp_aftermathfandomcom-20200214-history
Ssnakee
Ssnakee; a strange non-human scientist with many secrets. Backstory Ssnakee is from the planet AQ-54D. He became an outcast from his society for "Forbidden Science", after conducting experiments and researching strange technologies, deemed unsafe for the population of the planets, after the last scare in an unknown year. He sought to leave the planet after being outcast, and realizing it's soon fate of destruction from the Neutron Star it orbited. After traveling the stars, "borrowing" technology and studying for many years, Ssnakee finally was confronted by a group of space-pirates, hired to destroy him after his thievery caught up to him. The ship was damaged, forcing him to land on a planet in the solar system, of which he was passing though, known as Earth. This got him taken by the US government, to what is known as Area 51. He is not carbon based, unlike most mistake him to be, in fact, he is based on a rare element known as Galotrillium; this may explain why the coffee had such odd effects, although was it really coffee anyway? The Aftermath (For the sake of not just retelling the whole RP, this is a cut version, only displaying significant sero events.) Ssnakee's journey in this tale begins with him awakened by noise, although he managed to sleep through most of it, due to him spending so long in a cell. The door was open, and he decided to ascend the stairs to a higher area, and found a lab. Apon examination of the experiment left out, he concluded that they must've been conducting some tour for 5 year olds! A cup of coffee lay under a coffee machine in the lab. Ssnakee saw this bad practice of having drinks in the lab, and found it amusing. He decided it had been too long since he had had coffee, and drank it. Refreshing. After passing through some hangers, Ssnakee was able to finally leave this prison, and slithered out into the sunlight. He was partially blinded by it temporarily, and as such couldn't see properly. In the distance he saw figures, but couldn't make them out. Resolving to get nearer, he approached, and saw some interesting creatures, one resembling a human, (It was one). He greeted them, but not long after began to cough up blood, and underwent immense pain. Spikes thrust out of his back, his body became less slender, his head changed shape, his tail lengthened, his wings grew larger, and finally, legs burst out from where they once were, a long time back in his species evolution. Ssnakee was a snake no more. He had fully transformed, and couldn't believe what was happening. Finally, fire filled his lungs, a burn that somehow felt great. After the transformation, he was somehow able to preform actions that one should only be able to dream of being in such a state so soon. The group got moving, but before long, a ship began tumbling down through the stratosphere. They managed to get away, apart from Chir, who was partially crushed, and miraculously survived. They explored the ship, after Ulti managed to get the ship off of Chir and supplied aid. They didn't get far in the ship, as Ulti had seen something on a monitor signifying he had to go. They left the ship after his departure, and Sedo kept the others in a wheelbarrow, taking them to the next town. There, the appropriate aid was supplied to the wounded. Sedo revealed a secret to a random human knowing they'd never encounter each other again. It was good to tell someone. After leaving the building with Eldgar, some hired mercenaries attempted to kill him. He and Eld split to meet at the market. However, he was unable to arrive, as when losing the car in an alley, he felt a piece of metal embedded in his head. Removing it, he found everything changing around him. He could not move any longer. He couldn't speak. He was helpless. Just him, his strange noises, and an alley. Eld managed to catch onto his lack of appearance at the market, and went looking, and successfully located him. He attempted to get Sero to be able to speak again, to a degree of success. Chir too found them, but then soon there after, a plane began to attack Eldgar, and he was nearly killed, falling into another alley. Chir had to leave Sero there to tend to Eldgar, and so he was left to learn to walk alone. After a few hours, he was able to get to the hospital, receiving treatment for the many cuts he got along the way. After this, a huge shockwave blasted the building apart, and the civilians rushed to a bunker. Sero and Eldgar decided to stay to investigate. They found a cybernetic dragon, of which was causing the damage. Meanwhile, a certain fisherman set the place on fire.... Sero relentlessly attacked at a weak point on the dragon, going against what was even safe for his health. He made rash decisions due to blood loss, and ultimately Eldgar had to get him away before he got himself killed. Sero fell unconscious due to blood loss, and was deposited at the bunker door, where they promptly took him in. He then drifted in and out of consciousness over then next hour. Abilities (before transformation) Ssnakee is capable of flight, is quite logical, and pays attention to details. Ssnakee moves silently across the ground. Abilities (after transformation) Serodon is capable of flight, is quite logical, and pays attention to details. Serodon can breathe fire. Serodan can understand the special dragon language. Personality Ssnakee ''was ''reserved, until he was locked up. This changed him; and he therefore has a negative view of humanity, although that can be fixed. Trivia * The transformation idea for Ssnakee was planned, however was going to be cut, until the story of another character convinced his creator of the plot-driving benefits. * Ssnakee is the word "Snake" with another S and E. * Ssnakee will never truly come to terms with how coffee could do this. * Ssnakee hates coffee now.